Control
by I'm Flying High
Summary: In which a criminal with a liquid silver gun is recruited to join a band of misfits and rogues and tries not to destroy the timeline or fall in love with the genius or the thief along the way. Let the chaos and heroics ensue. [s e a s o n 1]. ray palmer/oc/leonard snart.


_**So I posted a new story... when I should be updating my others... don't hate me.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, I've wanted to write a DC-Arrowverse fic for a while... this is Ray Palmer/OC/Leonard Snart, slowburn ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Central City, 2016**_

"Sorry, boys, but it looks like today's just not your day."

Elizabeth Barnes smirked smugly at the two security guards, who both immediately pulled their guns from their holsters aiming them directly at the orange haired girl whose smile only widened.

"Ma'am, please drop the gun and put your hands up," the taller one of the duo said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, swinging the large, silver gun which resembled the Cold Gun owned by Leonard Snart, except it had a white glow and a more feminine structure. She caught the gun with her other hand as to steady it, she then pointed it to the night guards and shook her head.

Giving them a pitying pout, Elizabeth sighed, "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

The two guards seemed mildly confused, opening their mouths to speak only to be cut off as shining liquid silver shot from the gun and hit the guards, gluing them to the spot and coating them in silver. Stuck in place like an ice statue, all the security could do was watch as the criminal sauntered past starting to hum to herself.

As she reached the counters inside the jeweler store, Elizabeth paused and checked her watch; it had been approximately 52 seconds, give or take, since she'd broken into the store and set of the alarm then 10 since she'd silver-fied the guards. That gave her about 35-ish seconds to grab and go, taking the back entrance and going to the roof to cut across the rooftops.

"Okay, I can do this in a thirty seconds, no pressure," Elizabeth muttered to herself before groaning and pulling out her rucksack.

25 seconds later, Elizabeth had used a small speaker of sorts which gave off a high frequency screech which shattered the glass containers and was zipping her black backpack closed as the wailing sound of sirens filled the air and flashing blue and red lights reflected off the windows of shops down the road.

"Time to go."

Leaping off the ground, Elizabeth slung the rucksack hurriedly over her shoulder, cursing to herself as she shoved her arm through it before she snatched her specialized gun from the counter and leaped carefully over the shattered glass, not forgetting the shrieking device as her flaming hair blew back from her face when she legged it to the back door.

Bursting into the back alley, Barnes skidded around and kicked the door shut with a slam, holding up her gun with two hands in one swift motion and pulling the trigger. Liquid argentum spewed from the gun and the thief slowly sealed off the back door with the metal, watching it cool over the hinges and cracks between the door and the wall.

"Thank God for Cisco Ramon," Elizabeth smirked, her eyes glinting mischievously as she clicked the gun into place on the holster-off-sorts which was strapped to her back and pulled on the rucksack. She then moved forwards and started to climb the rusty, metal ladder which wound up the side of the brick wall and lead to the roof.

Starting to hum to herself again, Elizabeth made quick work of the ladder and easily pulled herself up the last rung, although she muttered to herself and rolled her eyes as the penultimate bar on the ladder came loose and tumbled onto the ground below, hitting the pavement with a clang. Great, now she was gonna have police on her ass.

Letting out a whoop as she came onto the top, Elizabeth swung herself onto the roof and looked up at the sky, breathing in the fresh, cold night air.

"Good job, however, your escape _could_ have been a little smoother."

Elizabeth's reaction time could've given the Flash a run for his money as she whipped the gun from her back and instinctively aimed it in the general direction in which the voice came from. Which was a middle aged man with sandy hair and deep eyes, a small smile crept onto her lips and she turned her head slightly, the gun lowering a bit.

"And who may you be?" Elizabeth grinned, slinging the gun into the air and resting it on her right shoulder, her right hand still gripping it with fair strength.

"Rip Hunter," the man informed her, "I'm a time traveler from the future, and you're Elizabeth Barnes, a well-known criminal and a skilled thief."

"I thank my admirable hacking skills," Elizabeth paused, "But I'm sorry, did you say time traveler from the _future_?"

"Yes, I did- I'm part of the Time Masters," Rip said with a shrug.

Elizabeth frowned, wondering if this man was real- surprisingly it wasn't the weirdest thing she'd encountered. This was Central City after all, "Okay and what, if I may ask, are you here for, Mr. Hunter?"

"I'm here to recruit you, Miss Barnes."

"I'm sorry-."

Suddenly Rip pulled out his own gun, striding forwards as the whirring sound let her know it was charging; she didn't have enough time to fire her own gun before the blue light hit her and she collapsed to the floor unconscious, everything going black.

* * *

 **Follow, fave? Leave a review :)**


End file.
